Looking for Paradise (Español)
by Little Storm 97
Summary: Secuela de "Searching for Home" de Whispering Darkness. Hermione sigue buscando a sus padres en una extraña Nueva York, solo que esta vez no está sola.
1. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO**

El té era algo que en definitiva ella necesitaba. Hermione estaba agradecida de que ese hombre la hubiera encontrado, el Sr. Rogers no le estaba preguntando nada, solamente compró la taza de té –y su café- y le hacía compañía. Ella decidió que él merecía al menos una pequeña e inocente charla en vez de un silencio incómodo.

-Gracias – dijo ella mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su té.

Steve estaba sorprendido de que ella le hubiera hablado pues no tenía que hacerlo, al igual que no tenía que agradecerle por algo que todos deberían hacer y que él sentía que era su obligación moral llevar a cabo.

-De nada – respondió cortésmente.- Cuando quieras – y sonrió.

Hermione rio un poco, ambos sabían que era muy improbable que volviera a pasar. El Sr. Rogers era muy amable, ella era muy afortunada de que decidiera ayudarla.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio, Steve disfrutaba su café y la paz que solo estar sentado sin ningún plan y una buena compañía podían darte. Él esperó hasta que la joven terminara su té.

-¿Mejor ahora?- Preguntó con un poco de preocupación tiñendo su voz.

-Sí, mucho mejor – Hermione respondió.- Me temo que pueda haberlo molestado, si fue así lo siento.

-No tienes que lamentarlo – Steve replicó.

-Pero…- Hermione se calló y suspiró, de todas maneras no importaba.- Debería de irme ahora, usted probablemente querrá ir a su casa.

Hermione se levantó y agarró su viejo bolso, Steve también se levantó y tomó su brazo. Las alarmas de defensa de Hermione se activaron y ella tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no maldecir al agradable hombre delante de ella. Steve notó que su cuerpo se tensaba y la dejó ir instantáneamente, eso había sido muy inapropiado.

-Lo siento señorita – se disculpó – solo espere un momento.

 _Genial, ahora probablemente piense que soy un_ stalke _r, un loco o ambos._ Steve pensó mientras escribía algo en un papel.

-Aquí tiene – dijo mientras le daba el papel a Hermione.-Esos son mi número de teléfono y mi dirección si necesita otra taza de té mientras está en Nueva York.- Dijo tratando de no sonrojarse para que no pensara que le estaba coqueteando.

Hermione vio el pequeño papel en sus manos y sonrío un poco. Tal vez las cosas _sí_ mejoraban después de una buena taza de té.

-Gracias de nuevo sr. Rogers – dijo mientras guardaba el papel. – Adiós.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Esta es la continuación del One-Shot de Whispering Darkness "Searching for Home". Traducido al español, como podrán haber visto también está en inglés. Díganme qué les parece :D Espero que todos los que hayan leído y comentado en la traducción de Searching for home les haya gustado esto. Muchas gracias por haber comentado me hicieron muy feliz :')

Saludos

Little Storm 97


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

Definitivamente Hermione lamentaba no haber estado tan interesada en computadoras. Otra semana y media había pasado y ella seguía sin tener ninguna pista del paradero de sus padres. Peor aún: se le habían acabado las ideas.

Había doble y triple checado la lista de Grangers, había tratado de usar una computadora -después de haber leído un poco acerca de ellas- e incluso releyó algunos de sus libros para encontrar un contra-hechizo para los encantamientos que había puesto en sus padres -y que no requiriera que ellos estuvieran presentes- por si se le había pasado algo. Todo en vano.

Sus ojos ardían con lágrimas pero ella no las dejó correr libremente por su cara; ya no iba a llorar, además, tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

Hermione buscó un klenex en su bolso, en vez de eso encontró el papel que tenía el número de teléfono y dirección de Steve Rogers. Mordió su labio considerando la posibilidad de pedirle ayuda. Si resultaba ser un pervertido en vez del dulce caballero de la otra noche, siempre estaba la opción de maldecirlo un poco ¿cierto?

* * *

-¿Hola? ¿Hola? - Steve dijo antes que la persona en la otra línea colgara.

Steve miró extrañado al teléfono y también colgó antes de irse de su apartamento. Fury tenía otro trabajo para él y -como siempre- él no estaba al tanto de cuál era el objetivo de la misión o con quién iba a trabajar. Steve odiaba mucho eso: todos los secretos. Lo entendía, pero seguía sin gustarle. Tal vez sería mejor si no hubiera secretos, sin embargo, él no podía asegurarlo y Fury lo sabía. Y lo tomaba como ventaja.

Así que él iba a una misión con objetivo desconocido, compañeros desconocidos y todo desconocido. Esa nueva era a veces apestaba. Bajó las escaleras y condujo su motocicleta hasta una las instalaciones secretas de SHIELD.

Cuando Steve llegó fue directamente al elevador y oprimió el código que Fury le dio para ganar acceso a uno de los pisos restringidos. La música del elevador era... la típica música de elevador, pero más queda e inquietante que la de uno normal. Incluso te dejaba con un desagradable zumbido en las orejas.

Finalmente el elevador se detuvo y Steve vio a Nick Fury, a Clint "Ojo de Halcón" y Natasha "Viuda Negra" Romanoff. Instantáneamente supo que la misión sería rápida y secreta si tenía a esos dos en su equipo. Entonces ellos solo le dijeron: hola. Mientras continuaron caminando hacia el elevador ¿acaso iban a irse sin informarlo de la misión? ¿Le dirían de qué trataba en el camino?

-Tú no vienes con nosotros- Natasha dijo mientras se subía al elevador.

-Buena suerte compañero - Clint le dijo antes de que se cerraran las puertas.

¿Por qué necesitaría suerte?

-Rogers - dijo Fury -, llegaste temprano.

Steve entró en el cuarto y vio a su compañero para la misión, al menos quien él pensaba -y rezaba que no- sería su compañero para la misión.

-¿Qué pasó Cap? - dijo Tony Stark.

-Tienen que estar bromeando - Steve murmuró para sí mismo.

-¿Dijiste algo camarada? - Tony preguntó mientras sonreía irritantemente.

-Nada - Steve respondió ya fastidiado por su presencia.

-Ahora que las dos señoritas están aquí, comencemos- anunció Fury.

La misión estaba tan bien planeada que Steve pensó que habían pocas posibilidades de hacer algo mal. Iba a resultar sencillo si Stark se las arreglaba para estar callado y no volar nada -literalmente-. Mientras él estuviera bajo todo su auto control, se suponía que todo iba a estar bien.

Pero él era Tony Stark, y eso significaba que habían muchas más posibilidades de que algo pudiera ir terriblemente mal así que Steve no podría relajarse o tener la guardia baja, no solamente por los riesgos que podrían enfrentar durante la misión sino por la amenaza que representaba su propio compañero.

* * *

-¡Maldita sea Stark! - Usualmente él no maldecía pero ese hombre tenía un talento especial para hacerlo enojar.

-Wo-wo, ¿qué acaban de oír mis hermosos y ricos oídos? ¿Acaso fue ese Capitán Perfección maldiciendo?

-¡Deja de bromear Stark! ¡Estamos en una situación crítica!

Todavía no era una situación crítica pero pronto lo sería, el Capitán estaba seguro de eso. La prioridad era salir con el objeto recuperado, no noquear a todos los enemigos que se interponían en su camino... Que era exactamente lo que Ironman estaba haciendo.

-Relájate Cap, tenemos tiempo suficiente.

No, no lo tenían pero -como siempre- Stark estaba jugando

-¡Stark lo tenemos! ¡Recuerda: sin riesgos innecesarios!

Ironman suspiró, golpeó a un hombre más con su propia arma -eso siempre le parecía gracioso- y encaró a su compañero.

-Ok, larguémonos de aquí.

Entonces la alarma sonó y sus posibilidades de salir sin ser detectados volaron por la ventana, dejándolos a ellos atrás. Capitán América fulminó con la mirada a Ironman quien solo se encogió de hombros. Fantástico, simplemente fantástico. Todo estaba arruinado ahora, ¿por qué pensaron que traer a Tony Stark era una buena idea?

Capitán América aseguró el paquete alrededor de su hombro y comenzó a correr. Ironman lo guiaba y gritaba instrucciones para salir que eran proporcionadas por Jarvis.

Más mercenarios llegaron; todos y cada uno de ellos estuvieron en el suelo en unos pocos segundos. Momentos después se toparon con un gran grupo de ellos. Maldición, llegarían tarde para el encuentro con el equipo de extracción.

-¡Quítate del camino Cap, tal vez salgas herido! - Ironman dijo mientras se ponía enfrente de él y extendía su brazo, exhibiendo un muy impresionante arsenal de armas de fuego.

Los mercenarios siguieron en posición y cargaron sus propias armas. A Steve le importaban un comino las órdenes de Tony y se preparó para pelear. No se iba a quedar parado y hacer nada. Capitán América presionó el botón comunicador en su oreja que le habían dado antes de que la misión empezara.

-Tal vez lleguemos un poco tarde - dijo mientras cargaba contra sus enemigos.

* * *

Hermione estaba considerando seriamente la idea de que ella hubiera enloquecido, sin embargo a ella no le podía importar menos. Necesitaba ayuda y aunque el sr. Rogers no hubiera sido serio o sincero al momento de darle su número de teléfono y dirección, bueno... Ella tomaría su palabra aunque él no lo quisiera.

La joven bruja tomó un profundo respiro antes de tocar la puerta que tenía el número 53-A en ella. Se recordó a sí misma que había pasado por cosas peores que tocar la puerta de un virtual extraño, no había nada de qué preocuparse y que ella debería de estar calmada. De todas maneras eso no ayudó y el nudo en su estómago se hizo más fuerte.

Tocó la puerta una vez más y esperó.

Otra vez más solo para estar segura.

Pero la puerta no se abrió. Hermione suspiró mientras pensaba que tal vez era lo mejor. Tal vez el sr. Rogers no hubiera sido capaz de ayudarla o tal vez ella habría sido un dolor en el trasero.

Se fue un poco decepcionada pero ¿qué podía decir? ¿Convocarlo? ¿ _Acciarlo?_ Una pequeña risa escapó de sus labios, ahí estaba de nuevo, algo de lo que Ron y Harry se reirían pero nadie más lo haría.

Hermione estaba casi por salir del edificio cuando vio algo por el rabillo del ojo: una cabeza rubia, la figura de un hombre. Ella se dio la vuelta y la puerta del elevador se cerró sin que ella fuera capaz de ver si era en realidad el sr. Rogers.

La guerra la había dejado con muchas cicatrices que ella preferiría olvidar que estaban ahí pero también le había dejado habilidades que nunca se arrepentiría de tener. Tal como identificar una persona aunque solo la hubiera visto de reojo. Y por eso estaba segura que el hombro en el elevador era Steve Rogers. Más que eso, estaba segura de lo había visto... cojeando. Podría estar herido. Corrió a las escaleras y cuando estuvo segura de que nadie la vería sacó su varita y se apareció en la esquina del corredor donde estaba el apartamento del sr. Rogers. Hermione asomó su cabeza -solo lo justo- y lo vio.

El sr. Rogers parecía estar sufriendo y ella no podía estar ahí parada y verlo. Las llaves que estaba sosteniendo para abrir su apartamento se cayeron y cuando él se agachó para agarrarlas un pequeño quejido de dolor llegó a los oídos de la bruja.

-¿Sr. Rogers? - Hermione dijo finalmente.

Él parecía sorprendido de verla ahí.

-Señorita Granger- dijo- que sorpresa verla por aquí.

Sí, definitivamente estaba sorprendido.

-Sí, yo llamé pero... colgué antes de que pudiera decir nada. Pero estoy aquí porque necesito su ayuda - dijo ella rápida y directamente.

-Claro, es solo que ahora no es un buen...

-Eso lo puedo ver pero, si no le molesta, me gustaría ayudarlo - y una vez dicho esto ella agarró las llaves del departamento y abrió la puerta por él.- Parece que un elefante se hubiera sentado sobre usted.

Ella no esperaba que él se riera porque no era gracioso -ni siquiera en su extraño sentido del humor-. Y aun así, Steve Rogers sonrió.

-Supongo que sí, me siento como si un tanque de guerra me hubiera atropellado... repetidas veces.

Hermione se permitió reír un poco, si el hombre bromeaba significaba que no estaba tan mal. Él la dejó entrar primero y cerró la puerta preguntándose ¿qué podría hacer una pequeña y joven chica como ella para aliviar su dolor?

* * *

¡Finalmente el primer capítulo! Lo tenía desde hacía un poco pero quería revisarlo para darles lo mejor que pude -que es lo que se merecen-. Wow la verdad no me esperaba tanta aceptación del fic, muchas gracias por eso. Por los que comentaron y agregaron a favoritos o follow. Los capítulos no serán tan largos como si los escribiera originalmente en español -como se pueden haber dado cuenta lo tengo en inglés y español- porque sería muy problemático traducir capítulos muy largos de un lenguaje a otro.

TheDiariesDarkness: Que bueno que te gustó, yo también andaba buscando en español pero casi no hay y por eso cambié mi plan de hacerlo solamente en inglés a una versión de bilingüe. Claro que seguiré escribiendo así que probablemente seguirás oyendo de mí si me tienes en follow o algo :D

Aoi Black: La continuación, espero la hayas disfrutado.

Pauli Jean Malfoy : Pues aquí está la continuación, lo otro solo era el prólogo, sin embargo no sé si llegaré a seguirlo tanto como para juntar de esa manera los mundos.

Guest: No sé si se verá tanto la pareja de Steve/Hermione pero haré lo mejor que pueda :D

Bueno, eso es todo muchas gracias, seguimos leyendo ¡hasta la próxima!


	3. Capìtulo 2

**Capìtulo 2**

Algo que Steve agradecía mucho era la disciplina que le habían inculcado en el ejército. Al menos de esa manera Hermine Granger pudo ver un apartamento pulcro.

Sin embargo, Steve estaba nervioso, la srita. que lo acompañaba –estaba seguro de ello- era muy inteligente y observadora, por ende, notarìa la falta de objetos personales y frialdad de su apartamento; sòlo esperaba que no fuera a preguntar por què pues Steve era pésimo para inventar mentiras sobre la marcha.

-¿Tiene botiquín de primeros auxilios? – Preguntò ella.

-Sì, abajo del burò de allà – respondió Steve moviendo el brazo ligeramente para tratar de aliviar la comezòn que los puntos le daban.

Hermione frunció el ceño, un botiquín de primeros auxilios debería de estar a plena vista y en lugar de fácil acceso para alguien que estuviera de visita, en caso de que una emergencia se presentara.

-Deberìas de tenerlo a plena vista – le regañò Hermione con el mismo tono mandòn que usaba con Harry y Ron.

Steve arqueò una ceja ante la repentina familiaridad con la que se dirigió a èl pero no pudo pensar mucho en ello porque Hermione se acercò rápidamente con el botiquín en la mano.

-¿Dònde le duele? ¿Recibiò atención antes?- Preguntò con tono profesional mientras le hacìa sentarse en el pequeño comedor.

Steve estaba sorprendido por lo acostumbrada y natural que la joven chica frente a èl parecía a ese tipo de situaciones. Sin embargo no se dejó impresionar tanto y contestò.

-Creo que algunos de los puntos que me dieron en el hombro pudieron haberse abierto, y sì, recibì atención mèdica.

-¿Y què hay de la pierna? – Preguntò Hermione mirándola sospechosa.

-No es gran cosa –dijo Steve.

-Eso lo decidirè yo – respondió ella -,ahora, esto puede resultar algo incòmodo pero tendrá que quitarse la camisa para poder echarle una mirada a esas puntadas, una vez que termine puede volver a ponerse su camiseta.

Steve hizo lo indicado y, definitivamente, se sintiò incòmodo por el hecho de que el más mortificado era èl y no ella ¡diantres! Las chicas de ese tiempo lo confundìan mucho.

Hermione observò con cuidado las puntadas y se dio cuenta de que estaban bien hechas y no se había soltado ningún punto. Probablemente lo que le molestaba al sr. Rogers era el hecho de que eran muy recientes y eso provocaba picazón y ardor. Hermione podría apostar a que se habían hecho ese mismo dìa o en la noche del dìa anterior; què le habrìa hecho la herida, eso no lo podía determinar pues no estaba tan familiarizada con heridas causadas por objetos muggles. Ademàs de las puntadas su mirada recorrió todo su torso y espalda, tenía otras heridas más pequeñas cubiertas por parches o cerradas con menos puntadas y varios moretones nacientes que –si no se equivocaba- se convertirían en grandes cardenales muy pronto.

Su estado no era malo pero obviamente debería de estar mínimo descansando en un hospital. Sin embargo, lo que más le preocupaba a Hermione era su pierna izquierda pues tenía el presentimiento de que era su peor herida.

-Deberìa de estar en un hospital – dijo entregándole la camisa -, sus puntos están bien, yo recomiendo que se ponga algo fresco para aliviar el ardor y picazón. Ahora, la pierna.

Steve estaba reticente acerca de enseñarle la pierna, pero por su mirada sabìa que no aceptarìa un "no" por respuesta, asì que se arremangò el pantalòn. Hermione no podía creer que lo dejaran ir con una herida asì sin muletas. El gran moretòn –que debería de ser llamado cardenal- e hinchazón que se veìan sobre los vendajes alrededor de dos dedos debajo de la rodilla sugerìan que el hueso se habìa salido de su lugar para posteriormente ser reacomodado. No hizo esfuerzo en contenerse y comenzó a decir lo que le venìa a la mente.

-¡¿En què estaban pensando al dejarlo ir?! ¡Deberìa de estar en un hospital! ¡No puedo creer que haya tanta incompetencia en este mundo! ¡¿Por què dejó que…?!

-Yo decidì irme – la cortò Steve avergonzado.

Ante esa nueva información Hermione se callò en el acto y lo mirò fijamente antes de poder recuperar el habla y volver a dar rienda suelta a todos sus pensamientos.

-Pues entonces es un idiota – dijo ella -, no se atreva a mover la pierna, voy a buscar algo con lo que hacer una tablilla improvisada. En serio señor Rogers no debió de haberse ido, en cualquier caso ¿por què le dejaron ir? – Preguntò Hermione más para sì misma que para èl.

-Aunque no lo parezca soy muy terco – respondió.

-De cualquier manera Sr. Rogers no debieron…

-Steve – dijo èl interrumpiéndola de nuevo -, creo que si usted puede llamarme "idiota" con tanta facilidad no hay necesidad de ser tan formales.

Hermione sopesò la idea por un breve momento, en realidad ella nunca habìa tenido la intención de hacer amigos en Amèrica dado que pronto se irìa –o al menos eso esperaba- pero ¿què daño podía hacer? Ya no eran conocidos simplemente.

-Està bien, pero solo si tù me llamas Hermione – dijo sin dejar de buscar algo que le sirviera para sus propósitos.

-Trato hecho.

Despuès de unos momentos finalmente encontró una tabla de madera para picar, eso servirìa bastante bien. Con unas vendas del botiquín y la tabla después de unos cuantos minutos y varios quejidos de parte de Steve, Hermione terminò su inspección.

-Te recomiendo que descanses y que te muevas lo menos posible, si de verdad tienes que hacerlo que sea con muletas. Ahora, supongo que no tienes unas en casa – dijo Hermione y Steve negó con la cabeza -, en ese caso creo que vi unas en el basurero de aquí afuera, ese tipo de cosas llaman la atención, no es muy común ver eso todos los días ¿sabes?

Steve se lo imaginaba pero èl no recordaba haber visto ningunas muletas en el camino a su departamento; las habrìa usado de ser asì. Pero no le dio mucha importancia, después de todo habìa estado algo distraído, tal vez por eso no las habìa visto.

-¿Iràs por ellas? – Preguntò Steve.

-Por supuesto, se veìan en buenas condiciones y estaban en una bolsa asì que no tendremos que limpiarlas, ahora vengo, no tardo.

-¿Y mientras què hago? – Preguntò sin poder evitarlo, si se movìa ella se enojarìa y algo dentro de èl le decía que era mejor que ella permaneciera contenta.

-Pensar en lo idiota que fuiste al no quedarte en el hospital – contestò dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-De haber sido asì no nos habrìamos encontrado de nuevo – entonces fue cuando Steve recordó lo que habìa querido preguntar hacìa una hora atrás - ¿por què estàs aquí? ¿Ocurriò algo?

Hermione hizo un gesto con la mano, como descartando sus preocupaciones y le sonriò tristemente.

-No, cuando llegue hablaremos de eso.

La bruja salió del apartamento y Steve se quedó sólo, pensando en què podría haberla llevado a buscarlo. Seguramente no era algo grave –no parecía el tipo de persona que mentirìa- pero fuera lo que fuera la ponìa triste y eso convertía el asunto instantáneamente en algo importante. No importaba la razón por la que ella habìa ido porque Steve estaba dispuesto a ayudarla. Ahora sòlo tenía que averiguar còmo.

* * *

Hermione realmente no habìa visto las muletas en el basurero, en realidad tenía pensado transfigurar algo para darle al señor… a Steve algo que le ayudara en su recuperación. No podía dejar de pensar en què le habrìa pasado, un sujeto tan grande y fuerte como èl no era fácil imaginárselo herido de esa manera. Debiò de haber sido una pelea bastante seria… o un accidente bastante serio pero Hermione se inclinaba más por lo primero. Suspirò, tal vez, después de todo no debería de pedirle ayuda mucho menos ahora que estaba en tan mal estado.

Llegò al callejón, se aseguró de que nadie la viera y transfigurò dos tapas de los botes que habìa ahì, pronto estaban ahì dos muletas en casi perfectas condiciones. Decidiò que estaban muy bien cuidadas como para que alguien las echara al basurero y les agregó unos cuantos detalles para que parecieran más gastadas, es decir, sería mucha coincidencia encontrarse unas muletas perfectas en el basurero detrás de tu apartamento ¿cierto? Completamente lógico y nada sospechoso.

Volviò al apartamento a pie, como una muggle sosteniendo las maletas, esa vez de seguro tomarìa el ascensor. Llegò y vio que la puerta del elevador se encontraba abierta por lo que se apurò y alcanzò a entrar antes de que las puertas se cerraran tras ella gracias a la pelirroja que estaba también en el elevador.

-Gracias – dijo Hermione cortésmente.

-No hay de què – respondió ella mirando curiosa las dos muletas.

Hermione iba a presionar el botón del segundo piso cuando vio que no habìa necesidad de hacerlo, eso facilitarìa las cosas pues no tenía què hacer maniobras para seguir sosteniendo las muletas y presionar el botón al mismo tiempo. Subieron en silencio, no era incòmodo dado que no se conocían y no durò mucho, las puertas se abrieron y la pelirroja la dejó pasar primero, Hermione volvió a agradecer y salió seguida de la mujer.

Ahora, con la guerra era obvio que la bruja era más paranoica de lo usual asì que cuando notò que la pelirroja se dirigía en la misma dirección que ella saltò a la primera conclusión que vino en su mente: que la estaba siguiendo. Tal vez incluso fuera una mortìfaga que la habìa seguido por el Atlàntico con tal de conseguir venganza. Pues se llevarìa un chasco porque ya sabìa lo que planeaba.

Hermione estaba a punto de sacar su varita cuando una parte de ella -que todavía no estaba tan traumada- dio la posibilidad de que ella también fuera a ver a Steve o a su vecino. La mirò de reojo y la analizò: estaba bien vestida y sus ropas parecían caras, caminaba con confianza pero obviamente nunca habìa estado en el lugar pues miraba a todas las puertas buscando el número indicado de apartamento. Era delgada y de seguro se ejercitaba pero no representaba una amenaza, Hermione podría encargarse de ella en caso de ser necesario. Esperaba que no fuera asì porque por la cara que tenía y la claridad y brillo de sus ojos parecía que era inocente. Pero de nuevo, los mejores actores siempre lo parecían.

Finalmente llegó al apartamento de Steve y se acomodò las muletas para abrir la puerta. Hermione podía sentir la presencia de la pelirroja detrás de ella, preparò su varita y se volvió a ella con una sonrisa pequeña y cortès en su cara.

-¿Busca a alguien? – Preguntò Hermione.

La mujer sacò un papel de su bolso y lo mirò para después pasar a ver el número en la puerta.

-Sì, busco a Steve Rogers – dijo sonriendo también, ahora segura de que estaba en el lugar correcto –soy su amiga, querìa checar que estuviera bien. Puedo preguntar ¿tambièn eres amiga de Steve?

Hermione asintió.

-Oh, estupendo, si quieres te ayudo con las muletas – dijo ella cargando una.

-Gracias.

-No hay de què.

Hermione abrió la puerta y ambas entraron, Steve tenía cara de estar pensando en algo.

-Ya volvì – dijo Hermione al darse cuenta de que èl no se habìa percatado de su regreso.

Steve levantò la mirada y se sorprendió al ver a Pepper Potts en su humilde apartamento, una vez más, gracias ejército.

-Ella dijo que es amiga tuya, por eso la dejè pasar –explicó Hermione.

-Claro, està bien ¿què te trae aquí Pepper? - Preguntò Steve.

-Nada en especial, solo que Tony querìa disculparse contigo por… bueno, por todo en general, te traje un pequeño obsequio – dijo mientras sacaba algo de su bolsa, parecía ser una pequeña grabadora -, espero que te guste.

-¿Què es?

-Ambos estamos de acuerdo que Tony no se disculpa tan fácil asì que tuve que forzarlo a que dijera "lo siento, lo echè a perder" al menos a mì para que lo perdonara, pero tù nunca llegarìas a oírlo asì que lo grabè aquí. Espero que te haga sentir mejor – dijo Pepper con una sonrisa.

-No te imaginas cuànto – dijo sonriendo.

Hermione se aclarò la garganta y le entregò la muleta que sostenía, Steve la tomò y agarrò la que Pepper habìa dejado a lado de èl y se parò con ellas.

-Esto realmente ayuda, muchas gracias Hermione.

-De nada Steve, bueno, creo que es mejor que me vaya…

-¿Encontraste a las personas que estabas buscando? – Preguntò de repente Steve.

Pepper observaba el intercambio con gran y disfrazado interés, después de todo no eran sus asuntos y sería mal educado intervenir en la conversación. La chica, Hermione, tradò unos segundos en responder pero finalmente suspirò y dijo tristemente:

-No.

-¿Es por eso que viniste? ¿Necesitas ayuda? –Preguntò Steve preocupado.

-Pensàndolo bien, no quiero molestar y creo que si me esfuerzo un poco más…

-No te preocupes por las molestias porque no das ninguna, si hay algo que pueda hacer, cualquier cosa, solo tienes que decirlo – dijo Steve.

Hermione mirò alrededor del cuarto, no habìa computadora, ni siquiera televisión, si no tenía cosas tan simples ¿còmo podía esperar que fuera un genio en computación? Su sonrisa se volvió más triste.

-Si no sabe de computadoras entonces creo que no podrá ayudarme tampoco, mejor me voy.

-Lamento meterme donde no me importa pero si necesitan a alguien que sea bueno con computadoras, creo que Tony es el indicado – dijo Pepper con una sonrisa.

Steve no podía creer que no se le hubiera ocurrido antes, claro que Stark era el indicado, además èl le debía varios favores que bien se los podría cobrar con esto.

-Hum ¿quièn es este Tony del que hablan? – Preguntò Hermione al notal la mirada cómplice de los dos.

Steve sonriò y le dejó a Pepper el honor de presentar su novio, el hombre màs arrogante que hubiera conocido.

-¿Alguna vez has oído hablar de Tony Stark?

* * *

Capìtulo nuevo, espero que les haya gustado :D Muchas gracias por los follows, favorites y reviews que han dejado, me hacen muy feliz.

 **Clarissa Darcy:** Me alegra que te haya gustado, jeje no sè si vaya a ser lo suficientemente largo como para incluir a màs Avengers pero bueno ¿quièn sabe? Muchas gracias por tu sùper comentario.

 **Kutzi Chiro:** En el pròximo capìtulo se verà si Mione sabìa o no de la existencia de los Avengers. Afortunadamente estoy de vacaciones por lo que pueden esperar una actualizaciòn màs ràpida aunque tenga otras historias en cola XD

Tambièn muchas gracias a **Pauli Jean Malfoy, neah 20 y geme1** por sus comentarios.

P.D. para los de inglès, I'm sorry, I will not upload this chapter in English until I received the full approval from my beta. Thanks.

Hasta la pròxima.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Tony Stark era inteligente, además de intuitivo. Por eso cuando Pepper llegó con _esa_ sonrisa y comenzó a hablarle sobre cómo le haría bien a la empresa un poco de buena publicidad, él ya se estaba preparando para dar una cortés negativa a cualquier caridad a la que lo quisiera amarrar.

Desafortunadamente, Pepper también era intuitiva - incluso más que él- y antes de que pudiera decir algo cortó todas las posibles escapatorias que pudiera usar con _esa otra_ sonrisa suya.

La vida no era justa.

Resultó que la caridad ya venía en camino, y lo que debía hacer no le quitaría mucho tiempo, no incluiría entrevistas ni anuncios en los periódicos. La misión era fácil: ayudar a una chica a encontrar a sus padres.

¿Le parecía extremadamente cursi? Sí. ¿Podía relegar la responsabilidad a otro? No.

Así que sólo le quedaba esperar a que llegara el Cap y la chica llamada Hermione Granger. Decidió que adelantaría la tarea.

-Jarvis.

\- Buen día señor Stark.

\- Quiero que busques toda la información referente a Hermione Granger.

-En seguida señor. Resultados encontrados, 12 Hermione Granger en los registros históricos del planeta ¿parámetros para reducir la búsqueda?

\- De veinte años, viva.- dijo Tony mientras caminaba hacia su taller para que Jarvis le mostrara los resultados en la pantalla.

\- Búsqueda terminada. Hermione Granger. Nacida en Yorkshire, Inglaterra. 19 de septiembre de 1987. Hija de dos dentistas: David y Marianne Granger. Acudió al jardín de niños St. Claire, y a la primaria hasta los once años de edad con notas extraordinarias, fue adelantada un año. Después de salir de la escuela a los once años sus registros son inexistentes. Sus padres se mudaron a Nueva York hace un año y medio. Fin del reporte.

Tony se extrañó de la poca información que Jarvis había conseguido, normalmente Jarvis habría podido conseguir hasta los ex-novios que la chica hubiera tenido. Cuando las cosas no eran normales significaba que algo no andaba bien ¿qué ocultaba esa chica?

-Señor, Steve Rogers ha entrado con una mujer cuyos rasgos faciales concuerdan con Hermione Granger, la señorita Potts está recibiéndolos. Le sugiero que oculte los resultados de la búsqueda.

-Excelente idea Jarvis.

Tony dejó la habitación de apariencia inocente, con pensamientos cruzando por su mente más rápido de lo usual. ¿Quién sería Hermione Granger? ¿Una espía de clase mundial como Romanoff? ¿Alguna mutante?

* * *

Hermione no podía creer su suerte, ¡Steve conocía a Tony Stark! De todas las personas que podrían ayudarle él era el indicado, sin lugar a dudas él podría encontrar a sus padres. Y no era solo por el hecho de que fuera un experto en básicamente todo, sino que aparte de eso tenía recursos, muchos. Eso era lo que necesitaba en caso de que no lograran dar con ellos a la primera.

Por lo general a ella no le gustaba pedir favores o ayuda en general por dos razones: que no soportaba la idea de que hubiera algo a lo que no pudiera enfrentarse ella sola y, porque odiaba la idea de deberle algo a cualquiera. Pero en esta ocasión una tercera razón apareció por su cabeza; eran muggles, se suponía que no se deberían estar involucrados en algo relacionado con el mundo mágico -aunque fuera remotamente-.

Sin embargo, esa voz fue callada casi inmediatamente, Hermione quería encontrar a sus padres más que nada en el mundo y si eso significaba arriesgarse a romper el estatuto de secreto... Bueno, había salvado el mundo, no debería de ser difícil hacer que le perdonaran un pequeño desliz.

Ahora, eso no significaba que no tuviera un plan o una coartada. Sabía que no iba a ser capaz de cubrir todo, sobretodo la falta de documentos para respaldar su historia pero por otro lado tampoco podrían desmentirla. Solo resultaría muy extraño, o al menos, eso esperaba Hermione.

Steve estaba en la puerta de la Torre Stark, esperándola para acompañarla. Ella le había dicho que no era necesario pero él había insistido. En realidad había sido un gesto muy dulce y parte de Hermione estaba agradecida de no tener que enfrentarse a ello completamente sola.

Sonrió, otra cosa de las que Ron y Harry se reirían pero nadie más lo haría. Resultaba gracioso que después de luchar en una guerra, ser torturada y montar un dragón –entre otras cosas- todavía pudiera temblar ante la perspectiva de _otra_ desilusión. Como si no estuviera ya acostumbrada.

-¿Lista?

\- Estoy nerviosa - confesó Hermione.

\- Tranquila, todo saldrá bien.

Hermione esperaba que así fuera. Se alisó las ropas, se armó de todo el valor Gryffindor que tenía y entró al edificio. Steve se encargó de hablar con la recepcionista y guiar a Hermione con Tony, francamente la pobre estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. En el elevador Steve trató de mantener una conversación pero ella seguía retorciendo la esquina de su blusa, en un gesto nervioso; al final dejó de intentar hablar con ella.

 _Din._ La puerta del elevador se abrió.

* * *

Era igual de común que en las fotografías, estatura mediana, cabello castaño con frizz, jeans, una blusa suelta. Todo en ella era normal.

Excepto sus ojos. Ellos dejaban ver el cansancio que la aquejaba, veía más años en sus ojos que en todo su cuerpo. Granger le sonrió tímida y nerviosamente, el Cap parecía querer apoyarla pero se mantenía a distancia, probablemente porque era algo que ella debía enfrentar sola.

Pepper se aclaró la garganta y les dio su más brillante sonrisa para romper el hielo.

-Tony, te presento a Hermione Granger, Hermione, Tony Stark.

\- Un placer - dijo Tony, ofreciendo su mano.

-Igualmente - dijo Granger estrechándola.

Ahora venía la hora de la verdad, Tony miró a Pepper antes de decir, con una gran y fingida sonrisa, lo que Hermione estaba esperando.

-Steve me dijo que tiene un problema, ¿en qué puedo ayudar?

Tal vez fue imaginación suya pero Tony podría jurar que los ojos de la chica resplandecieron como otro por un segundo y el cansancio se desvaneció. Casi como si fuera magia.

* * *

Hermione le había dado los datos a Tony y él se había puesto a trabajar de inmediato, como si estuviera ansioso por acabar. Ella le había ofrecido su ayuda pero él se rehusó alegando que trabajaría más rápido solo, así pues, Hermione se encontraba sentada, golpeando la mesa con su dedo impacientemente.

Steve se encontraba a su lado, comiendo un sándwich mientras averiguaba una forma de hacer que Hermione se relajara un poco.

-Hum… ¿Hermione?

-¿Hm?

-¿Por qué estás buscando a tus padres? ¿Cómo es que los perdiste?

Hermione, estaba preparada para ese tipo de preguntas así que respondió con la perfecta cantidad de nostalgia y tristeza en la voz para que resista creíble su historia.

-No los perdí exactamente, - suspiró- verás, yo crecí en un orfanato. -Las cejas de Steve se alzaron casi imperceptiblemente ante la declaración. - No me adoptaron y ahora que soy mayor de edad quise encontrar a mis padres. Después de investigar descubrí que mis padres biológicos estaban más cerca de lo que creía así que fui a buscarlos pero por algún motivo decidieron mudarse aquí, a Nueva York. Y... aquí me tienes.

Hermione se sentía muy satisfecha con su historia, claro que distaba mucho de ser perfecta, sin embargo, era lo mejor que se le había ocurrido para explicar el tener el mismo apellido que sus padres y no estar con ellos o que los registros no mostraran que los Grangers tuvieran una hija.

Al mismo tiempo que daba iba mordida a su sándwich y veía de reojo a Steve supo que todo había sido en vano, que él no le creía.

* * *

Tony quería acabar con eso rápido, así que hizo a un lado a la chica cuando trató de ayudarlo y se puso a trabajar. Diecisiete Grangers en todo el mundo, tres en América y unos en Nueva York.

¡Tada! Misión completa, ahora solo tenía que ir y decirle los resultados. No podía esperar a que se fuera para poder seguir trabajando en las mejoras de su traje. Además, podría consultar los resultados que Jarvis había preparado para él sobre Granger sin que Pepper le dijera que era grosero investigar a gente mientras está en el edificio.

Salió de su estudio dramáticamente y con las noticias en la lengua, listo para gritar "¡eureka!" pero no lo hizo por la extraña y tensa atmósfera entre el Cap y la chica de pelo de puercoespín.

-Hum, odio interrumpir en su intensa conversación,- Granger y Steve voltearon a verlo, él sonrió- bueno, no realmente, pero… - casi podía sentir la irritabilidad de la chica cobrando vida.

-¿Pero? – Lo urgió.

-Los he encontrado.

Steve estaba un tanto nervioso por el hecho de que Hermione no le hubiera dicho la verdad respecto a "sus padres", mil escenarios habían cruzado por su cabeza, tal vez en realidad no era su hija y solo quería estafarlos. Sin embargo, todas sus dudas desaparecieron cuando vio su cara iluminarse con una alegría uly alivio tan inmensos que no le habría sorprendido por comenzara a llorar de la emoción.

Hermione trató de hablar pero las palabras no le salían. Steve lo hizo por ella.

-¿Tienes una dirección? - Preguntó.

Tony sonrió.

\- La tengo.

Y le entregó a Hermione un post-it con algo que ella ya daba por perdido: la dirección de sus padres.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias a los que comentaron el capítulo anterior** geme 1, Clarissa Darcy, florperlachiquis52, Kutzi Shiro, Pauli Jean Malfoy, y Lili Ann Snape. **Gracias por su paciencia por esperar este capítulo, también agradezco a los que han dado follow o agregado a favoritos :D**

 **El mini-fic está apunto de terminar, no creo que para cuando termine el año ya esté listo pero tal vez para febrero O.O**

 **En fin, si les gustó háganmelo saber ¡por favor! Amo los reviews, siempre me levantan el ánimo.**

 **Y una nota, Hermione realmente nació en el 79 pero por cómo Whispering Darkness puso que Hermione está buscando a sus padres después de la guerra cambié un poquito las fechas para que coincida, por tanto el fic esté ocurriendo en 2007. Solo para aclarar.**

 **To the English fans, the chapter will be posted once my beta has sent the corrections to me :D**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

A Marianne y David Granger les gustaba América, no sabían por qué se habían mudado tan de repente pero se alegraban de haberlo hecho. Nueva York era tan divertida, una vez incluso se encontraron con Spiderman ¡Spiderman! Inglaterra parecía un sueño distante. Un distante, apagado y aburrido sueño. De cualquier manera su nuevo hogar a veces era un poco más intenso para su propio bien, la batalla contra extraterrestres es un claro ejemplo de ello, y por eso se mudaron a un pueblo cercano. La locura de Nueva York era suficiente, además era un pueblo adorable.

Los Granger vivían en una casa de renta, pagaban a tiempo y nunca hubo problemas con el arrendatario; por algún motivo estaban un poco reticentes a poner sus nombres en cualquier cosa, la única manera de que los contactaran era a través de su consultorio, incluso sus recibos de celulares y cuentas llegaban ahí.

A parte de eso todo estaba normal. Durante la semana tendrían uno o dos pacientes diariamente, los dentistas no trabajaban los domingos e iban temprano a casa los sábados. La única cosa que les faltaba era un hijo.

Tenían recuerdos –muy borrosos- de tratar de adoptar un niño en Inglaterra pero por alguna razón no fueron considerados "apropiados" para criar a un niño, tal vez tendrían mejor suerte si lo intentaban en América aunque no fueran ciudadanos. Ellos no dejarían de intentar llenar el vacío.

Poco sabían que no iba a ser necesario hacerlo.

* * *

Justo después de que Tony Stark les diera la dirección Hermione esperò lo justo que dictaba las reglas de urbanidad para no parecer descortés, dio las gracias y corrió hacia la salida y a las escaleras –demasiado impaciente como para esperar el elevador- de la Torre hasta la calle. No importaba que no tuviera dinero o pista alguna de còmo llegar, ella ya iba en camino.

-¡Hermione!- dijo Steve.

Estaba sorprendido –por decir lo menos- de lo rápido que ella podìa correr, era tan pequeña y aun así él tenía que _correr_ tras ella, no caminar rápidamente o trotar sino _correr._ Esa chica era engañosa ¿no era cierto?

-¿Qué? –Espetó irritada.

-¿Cómo planeas llegar allá? –Steve se sorprendió por su tono, sin embargo lo dejó pasar.

Estaba tentada a decir "apareciéndome" pero no funcionaba si no sabías cómo luce tu destino así que… de vuelta al transporte muggle.

-Um… ¿autobús? ¿Un taxi?

-No suenas segura – Steve apuntó divertido.

-Tal vez porque no lo estoy.- Hermione confesó avergonzada; Harry y Ron la incrédulos por su falta de planes.

-Podría ir contigo, me preocupa que te pierdas o algo así.

-Oh no, no podría molestarte más después de todo lo que has hecho.

-No hay problema, en serio.

Hermione mordió su labio, estaba considerando los pros y contras en su cabeza, y Steve podía decir por lo concentrada que lucía que estaba contando _cada_ pequeño detalle en su análisis.

-¿Tienes un carro?

-Bueno… no exactamente –dijo Steve sonriendo misteriosamente.

-Steve, ¿qué es?- Preguntó, sospecha envolviéndola por completo.

-¿Qué piensas de las motocicletas?

Steve observó muy divertido cómo sus ojos crecían hasta casi salirse de las cuencas, su boca se abría y su cuerpo se tensaba; todos los signos de un "¡ _NI DE CHISTE!"_ por venir. En vez de eso ella mordió su labio de nuevo y suspiró.

-¿No puedes pedir prestado un carro o ir en taxi? –La súplica en su voz era dolorosamente obvia.

-No, y es muy caro para que nos lleve hasta allá –respondió a sus preguntas en orden.

Tal vez estaba disfrutando eso más de lo que debería, Hermione contempló sus opciones una vez más y suspiró.

-Está bien, pero tú sigues herido ¡ni siquiera pienses que me he olvidado de eso! No puedes conducir una moto en ese estado. – Dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia al pensar en otra salida a su predicamento.

-Hermione. –Steve comenzó.- ¿Me has visto quejándome? ¿Arrastrando mi pierna? –Ella negó reticente. –Estoy bien, me curo muy rápido y tú debes de ser muy buena con lo que haces porque me siento mucho mejor que antes, es casi un milagro.

Por supuesto que se sentía mejor, Hermione había usado un poco de magia sin varita para ayudarlo a recuperarse, aun así él no debería de estar _tan_ bien. Había algo más ocurriendo ahí, ¡incluso había necesitado muletas por los calzones bombachos de Merlín! ¿Tal vez puso un poco más de magia de la que había querido? Después de todo no era una experta en magia sin varita todavía. Lo dejaría pasar… por ahora, sus padres eran más importantes que su curiosidad innata.

-Ok, vamos.

* * *

Tony nunca pensó que esas cuatro simples palabras pudieran ser tan irritantes: No se encontraron resultados. De verdad, ni siquiera hackeando S.H.I.E.L.D había obtenido algo más de lo que ya había encontrado por su cuenta.

Los Granger eran un misterio. Marianne y David tenían bastante información hasta hacia un año y medio antes, pero Hermione no tenía nada desde que tenía once años, claro, había algunas visitas a los doctores y psicólogos, aparte de eso no había mucho más. No escuela, ninguna compra en algún centro comercial –o lo que los británicos tuvieran-. No era como si la falta de transferencia de dinero fuera alarmante porque seguía siendo una chica menor de edad, lo que lo preocupaba era la escuela.

Hermione tenía un futuro brillante frente a ella, era la mejor del salón, fue avanzada un año y la escuela había comenzado el papeleo para adelantarla otro. Y de la nada ella era sacada de la escuela. Podrìa haber sido a causa del bullying –habìa varias tarjetas de reporte- pero ella nunca fue registrada en otra escuela después de eso. No habìa registros de cualquier tipo de pagos por material para educar en casa. Simplemente no tenía sentido. Aun así los Granger sacaban dinero del banco que nunca era gastado, simplemente desaparecía. El dinero era como la energía no se puede destruir ni crear solamente transformarse -o transferirse en este caso-.

De verdad, todo eso lo estaba volviendo loco. Y entonces lo encontró. Seis horas después encontró _algo._ Era un reporte de Hermione _abusando_ de otro niño. El mocoso en cuestión se llamaba Ben Jonson y dijo que ella lo había empujado y que él aterrizó cuatro metros y medio de donde él había estado, terminó con una costilla rota por el impacto en el suelo. Eso fue cuando Hermione tenía siete, algo similar pasó cuando tenía nueve y once. Cosas extrañas pasaban alrededor suyo sin explicación lógica.

Tal vez fuera una mutante pero los eventos eran tan diversos que él no podía encontrar un patrón entre ellos para determinar su habilidad. Usualmente los mutantes podían hacer muchas cosas pero dentro de cierto rango, sin embargo con ella… ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan complicada?

* * *

Suicidio. Eso era lo que estaba haciendo. Siete años de estar salvando los traseros de Harry, Ron y el suyo propio solo para que estuviera sobre una moto con un hombre al que apenas conocía –que no era un psicópata pero de todas maneras ¡seguía siendo muy descuidado!-. De todas maneras no importaba, había hecho cosas más locas _y_ estaba en camino de ver a sus padres.

Se habían mudado de Nueva York, era por eso que no podía encontrarlos, sin embargo no estaban tan lejos, solo media hora. Pero ¡por Merlín! ¡Se habían sentido como horas en esa maldita moto!

 _Inhala. Exhala. Inhala. Exhala._ Seguía pensando para calmarse a sí misma, la motocicleta era peor que una escoba, o al menos estaban empatados en su opinión.

Lentamente, Steve comenzó a desacelerar y Hermione se atrevió a mirar a sus alrededores. A la nueva velocidad podía ver que habían llegado al pueblo, se perdió el típico letrero de "Bienvenidos a…".

Estaba aliviada de que hubieran encontrado un buen lugar, todavía tenía árboles verdes y flores aunque fuera octubre. Hermione podía sentir la paz y quietud que la rodeaban, pequeñas pero adorables casas estaban por todas partes. Y aun así a ella no le importaba nada de eso, lo que quería era ver el centro, donde estaba el consultorio de sus padres.

-Aquí estamos.- Dijo Steve cuando pararon en una luz roja. -¿Puedes repetirme la dirección? Solo para estar seguro.

-Calle Wellington, número 3400, centro. – Hermione recitó de memoria.

Steve asintió y continuó conduciendo.

No fue muy difícil de encontrar, en un pueblo pequeño todo estaba bien localizado y era fácil de acceder. El consultorio tenía una ventana de vidrio y ella podía verlos, su madre estaba en el teléfono y su padre estaba saludando a un paciente. Hermione podría llorar, sus padres lucían tan felices y saludables, mejor que cuando ella borró sus memorias.

Hermione se bajó de la moto y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el consultorio, su padre se había ido con el paciente y su madre estaba leyendo una revista.

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo? –Preguntó Steve, sacándola de su trance.

-No, lo haré yo misma, si quieres puedes regresar a Nueva York.- Contestó.

-¿Estás segura? Quiero asegurarme de que todo esté o.k. – Él insistió.

-Muy segura, te llamaré y te invitaré un café para contarte cómo fue todo, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

-Si insistes – Steve reconocía una batalla perdida cuando la veía.- De todos modos, buena suerte y no te olvides de mantenerme informado.

Hermione sonrió, asintió y después de dudar un poco lo abrazó, Steve estaba sorprendido pero correspondió el gesto.

-Gracias –ella susurró.

-Cuando quieras, ahora –dijo mientras deshacía el abrazo – ve y encuéntrate con tu familia.

-Esto no va a ser fácil – ella murmuró casi para sí misma.

-Pero entonces no valdría la pena ¿cierto?

El celular de Steve sonó, era un mensaje de "Tu BFF", obviamente era Stark, Steve rodó los ojos y abrió el mensaje, solo eran dos palabras: VEN. AHORA.

-Lo siento Hermione, tengo que irme.

-Está bien, no te preocupes ¿nos vemos pronto?

-Por supuesto.- Ambos sonrieron.

La moto hizo un fuerte sonido y Steve se fue. Hermione se volvió a la ventana de vidrio una vez más, inhaló profundamente y comenzó a caminar hacia allá. Cuando entró hizo lo mejor que pudo para no correr y abrazar a su madre, quien le sonreía amablemente.

Marianne estaba sorprendida de ver a una chica con sus ojos y el desastre indomable de pelo de su marido, si ellos hubieran tenido una hija de seguro se vería así.

-Hola, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar? – Marianne dijo y casi podía jurar que la chica estaba a punto de tirarse al piso y llorar.

-Hum, quiero checar mis dientes- fue el brillante comentario de Hermione.

-¿Te refieres a una limpieza?

-Sí, eso sería perfecto.

-Muy bien, sígueme yo seré tu doctora, me llamo Marianne Granger ¿cómo te llamas tú?

-Hermione Wilkins.

Hermione entró al consultorio de su madre y miró alrededor; era justo como el que tenía en Inglaterra, limpio, organizado, lleno de colores y vida. Marianne seguía sonriéndole y Hermione se sintió más cómoda antes de recordar que tenía que volver a jugar con su memoria.

-Tienes un acento como el mío –su madre dijo alegremente. -¿De dónde eres?

-Nací en Yorkshire pero me mudé a Londres con mis padres cuando era pequeña. –Hermione contestó sonriendo.

Marianne siguió hablando, ella siempre había sido así, su personalidad burbujeante y llena de energía mientras que Hermione era más como su papá, seria, responsable y un poco torpe al conocer a gente nueva. Marianne le dio la espalda y Hermione supo que era su oportunidad, sacó su varita, apuntó a su madre y susurró el hechizo, su madre se tensó y en seguida se relajó lo suficiente como para caer al suelo.

-¿Mamá?

Hermione se apresuró y arrodilló enfrente de una confundida Marianne, la bruja esperaba con todo su corazón que hubiera funcionado porque de otra manera dudaba que lo pudiera soportar.

-¿Marianne? – Preguntó de nuevo cambiando a su nombre de pila en caso de que no la recordara. -¿Estás bien?

Marianne no estaba bien. Todas sus memorias estaban regresando y era maravilloso pero eso no quería decir que no estuviera enojada con su hija por mandarlos lejos ¿por qué lo hizo en primer lugar? ¿El Mundo Mágico era tan peligroso para ellos?

-¡HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER! ¿EN QUÉ ESTABAS PENSANDO? ¡TU PADRE Y YO TE HABRÍAMOS AYUDADO NO IMPORTA QUÉ! ¡DEMONIOS, INCLUSO HABRÍAMOS PELEADO CONTRA ESE MALVADO MAGO TUYO, LORD TOLDEDTORT O ALGO ASÍ! ¡TÚ…!

Marianne dejó de regañarla –en un estilo muy parecido a la de Molly Weasley- porque su hija la estaba abrazando tan fuerte que no podía respirar, sin embargo no importaba porque toda su ira fue hecha a un lado y la abrazó. Ambas lloraron de alegría por unos buenos cinco minutos, solo abrazándose y sonriendo porque por fin estaban juntas.

Y después de que David Granger terminara con su paciente toda la familia estaría reunida y contenta de nuevo.

* * *

 **Tada, nuevo capítulo, espero les guste y si es así (o no) dejen reviews :D Me hacen muy feliz siempre. Quisiera agradecer a todos los que han leído, agregado a favoritos, dado follow o comentado la historia. Un especial agradecimiento a estos últimos** redeginori, Kutzi Shiro, Pauli Jean Malfoy **y** florperlachiquis52. **¡Felices fiestas! Jeje aunque ya hayan terminado :p Probablemente hayan dos capítulos más o solo uno no estoy segura pero gracias a** florperlachiquis52 **estoy comenzando a plantearme una secuela (sí, secuela de secuela XD).**

 **Bueno, les avisaré si sí se hace o no en el último capítulo de Looking for Paradise.**

 **¡Hasta pronto!**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

-Tienes que estar bromeando. – Steve le dijo a Tony.

-Nop, lo digo muy en serio, Hermione Granger es una mutante.- Respondió sonriendo auto complacido.

-¡Algunos reportes no son prueba suficiente que es una mutante!

-¡Vamos Cap! No quieres ver razón solo porque estás embobado con ella.

-No lo estoy Stark.- Steve replicó molesto, ¡él podría ser su abuelo por el amor de Dios!

-¿Estás seguro? –Stark dijo maliciosamente. –Porque he oído que tienes algo por el acento británico.

Steve sintió como si alguien lo hubiera apuñalado, siempre se sentía así cuando algo o alguien le recordaba a Peggy. Tony notó el cambio y mentalmente se abofeteó por crear una situación incómoda; él odiaba eso así que se aclaró la garganta y continuó.

-Al menos debes de admitir que es posible ¡hemos luchado con un dios!

-Está bien, digamos que tienes razón, ¿qué hay de malo en ello?

-Nada. –Stark contestó sorprendiendo a Steve.-Pero es sospechoso que esté buscando a sus padres y que diga que es huérfana cuando no hay registros de Hermione Granger en el Sistema de Acogida Británico. Y de eso _sí_ tengo pruebas.

-Entonces si estaba mintiendo tan obviamente ¿por qué le diste la dirección de los Granger?- Steve preguntó incrédulo, ¿realmente puso a civiles en riesgo?

-Para ser honesto, cuando Pepper empezó a hablar sobre la trágica vida de Hermione dejé de prestar atención, yo solo sabía que tenía que encontrar a sus padres y que estaba obligado a ayudar.- Se encogió de hombros.- Acabo de enterarme por ti de que se supone que es adoptada hace cinco minutos, y _eso_ trae más preguntas que respuestas… Como parece ser siempre con ella.- Tony murmuró para sí mismo.

-Así que… ¿ella no es su hija?

-No, ella _sí_ es su hija pero según los registros ellos se la quedaron, nunca estuvo en un orfanato."

-Entonces ¿por qué habrá mentido? –Steve era la personificación de la confusión.

-No sé, es por eso que te llamé a ti para echar luz en este macabro asunto.-Steve rodó los ojos pero dejó que Stark continuara con su melodrama.- Después de todo, tú la conoces mejor que yo, debes de saber algo o haber notado algo.

Steve comenzó a pensar y se dio cuenta de que no la conocía para nada, él simplemente había confiado y ayudado a Hermione sin pensar que _tal vez_ había algo más de lo que se veía a simple vista.

-Dime todo lo que has encontrado hasta ahora sobre ella, especialmente lo raro.- Él ordenó.

Stark obedeció feliz, había estado esperando eso toda la tarde.

-A parte de las cosas que ya te dije los otros tres extraños incidentes en la escuela son muy diferentes entre sí pero todos ocurrieron cuando Hermione estaba enojada o se sentía amenazada, así que sus poderes deben de ser activados por esas emociones. Sin embargo, los resultados no me dan más información sobre cuál podría ser su poder.- Steve asintió y Tony prosiguió, su emoción creciendo a cada palabra que decía.- Primero está el niño que salió volando, luego una niña más grande que Hermione la humilló y en la siguiente hora su piel era como la de una cebra (desapareció pronto no te preocupes); y al final pero no menos importante un niño que la estaba insultando de pronto se volvió mudo.

-¿Algo más?- Steve preguntó.

-¿De verdad necesitas algo más? Algo sospechoso pasa aquí y tú lo sabes.

Steve tenía que admitir que todo era extraño y sospechoso. Hermione Granger era un misterio pero ¿eso era un problema? ¿Podría ser una amenaza? Él recordaba el dolor y la desesperación que adornaban sus ojos miel la primera vez que la conoció. No, ella no podría ser una amenaza, al menos para los Granger.

-Tal vez estaba en protección a testigos.

Stark rodó los ojos.

-Entonces ¿por qué está buscando a sus padres? Si ella estuviera en protección a testigos, agentes la habrían llevado a ellos en vez de que estuviera deambulando por Nueva York sin ningún plan, ni idea de dónde sus padres podrían estar; sin mencionar que los encontré rápidamente y si ellos estuvieran escondidos debería de haber llevado un poco más de tiempo.- El Cap abrió su boca y Tony continuó.- Créeme, cualquier otra posibilidad se me ha ocurrido y cada una trae su buena cantidad de imposibilidades.

-Entonces ¿por qué me llamaste? Si de todos modos soy inútil.- Steve sabía que había más que el primer motivo que le dio.

-Imaginé que la chica británica seguiría en contacto contigo, tal vez puedas usar tus encantos para que escupa todos sus secretos.

Era realmente muy infantil pero Steve Rogers no pudo evitarlo –y tampoco quería hacerlo-, y le dio una fuerte palmada en la cabeza al multimillonario, Stark sólo sonrió más.

-Sabía que me amabas.

* * *

La reacción de su padre fue mucho más contenida que la de su madre, de cualquier manera él le mostró que tan enojado y aliviado estaba en su propia manera. Hermione los acompañó a su casa y todo el camino su madre se la pasó hablando de lo que habían hecho el año que estuvieron separados. Hermione solo escuchó y de tiempo en tiempo agregaba algo, su padre le estaba dando el tratamiento silencioso y todavía no le había hablado. Dolía, sin embargo, ella entendía. Había ido muy lejos, había interferido con la posesión más preciada que alguien podría poseer: su mente. Hermione no pidió permiso, y se había justificado pensando que era lo mejor para ellos –y estaba bien-, pero si era honesta consigo misma era porque no había planeado salir de la guerra viva y al final sus acciones no habrían importado.

-Aquí estamos.- Dijo Marianne.

Habían ido a la casa caminando y Hermione comenzó a inspeccionarla. Era adorable, lo suficientemente pequeña para ser considerada modesta pero tan grande como para satisfacer sus necesidades y poder proveerse de un poco de lujo. Un jardín frontal lleno de hermosas y coloridas flores les sonreía y Hermione recordó con nostalgia cómo su madre había ansiado un jardín como ese pero nunca había tenido tiempo en Londres. Era genial ver que había hecho su deseo hecho realidad. Había un caro estacionado, pequeño y un poco viejo, sin embargo ella podía decir que era perfecto para ellos. Todo era perfecto.

Marianne abrió la puerta y dejó entrar a Hermione primero. El interior estaba decorado casi igual a su antiguo hogar en Londres, encima de la chimenea estaban algunas de las fotografías de las que se había quitado a sí misma. David cerró la puerta y habló por primera vez.

-Bienvenida a casa.- Dijo, su voz plana y vacía.

Pero él no podía engañar ni a Hermione o a Marianne, ellas lo conocían demasiado bien y podían leerlo más fácilmente que a un libro abierto. Hermione se arrojó a sus brazos y lo abrazó con una fuerza que sorprendió a David, su pequeña niña se había convertido en una mujer fuerte.

-Lo siento, lo siento tanto.- Repetía una y otra vez. -¿Pueden perdonarme?

David y Marianne estaban tan abrumados por el colapso de su hija que no pudieron responder de inmediato. Marianne ya la había perdonado, ni siquiera había sido una decisión consciente, había venido tan fácil que ni siquiera pensó que para David no lo fuera. A su esposo nunca le habían gustado la idea de Hermione en peligro, y eso es lo que pasó desde que entró a Hogwarts, no importaba cuánto Hermione o el director Dumbledore trataran de endulzar la verdad, los Granger no eran tontos. Y aun así ella lucía tan feliz que no tuvieron el corazón para quitarle la única cosa que la hacía sonreír, incluso tenía amigos.

Y ahora estaban ahí, con su hija llorando y sollozando tan fuerte que les rompía el corazón. David besó la frente de Hermione y susurró su canción de cuna favorita, él no tenía una buena voz para cantar así que solo la recitó. Lentamente Hermione se calmó y Marianne decidió que era tiempo para un abrazo familiar y se les unió.

-Nunca nos vuelvas a dejar Hermione. –Dijo.

-No es como si fuéramos a dejarte de todos modos.- David agregó y Hermione rio feliz.

-No estaba planeando hacerlo, están atorados conmigo.

-Entonces… -David se aclaró la garganta y terminó el abrazo. -¿Cuáles son tus planes? ¿Quieres regresar a Inglaterra?

Hermione miró a sus padres y luego a su alrededor… y negó con la cabeza.

-No, solo quiero estar en casa. –Respondió.

No podía quitarles la felicidad a sus padres, sabía que estaban en paz ahí, en América, lejos de la guerra y de cadáveres… y de Harry y Ron. Hermione se encogió un poco ante el pensamiento, los extrañaría demasiado.

-¿Y cómo nos encontraste? – Su madre preguntó mientras preparaba té.

Hermione sonrió, recordando sus inesperados aliados Tony Stark, Pepper Pots y Steve Rogers.

-No me creerían.

-Inténtalo. –Su madre respondió.

-Y mientras estás en eso puedes contarnos qué hiciste el año pasado. –David agregó, dedicándole una mirada que claramente decía "yo sé".

Hermione dudó, ¿realmente quería incluir a sus padres en todos los horrores que ella había tenido que atravesar? Los miró y se dio cuenta de que no importaba lo que ella quería, se los _debía,_ al menos eso era lo que podía hacer. Y así, Hermione se preparó para contar una historia llena de guerra, batallas perdidas y sacrificios.

* * *

 **¡Hola! ¿Qué les parece? ¡Díganlo en los reviews! No sean tímidos, yo sé que quieren decirme algo :p**

 **Les agradezco -de nuevo- a los que han agregado a favoritos, dado follow o simplemente leyeron la historia. Y un agradecimiento maaaaaás grande a los que comentaron:** redeginori, florperlachiquis52, Pauli Jean Malfoy, Kutzi Shiro **y** sapphire97. **Muchas gracias de verdad, siempre me alegra leer comentarios y opiniones de los lectores :D**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**

 **P.D. Más informes sobre la secuela en el epílogo.**


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

Harry y Ron estaban aturdidos, no podían creer que Hermione se iba a quedar en América. Entendían sus razones pero aun así… ellos habían estado juntos tanto tiempo que simplemente no se sentía bien estar separados.

-Chicos, eso no significa que no nos volveremos a ver, siempre podemos conectar la chimenea con la Red Floo y solo estaré a una llamada de distancia.- Hermione los tranquilizó.

-¿Están bien tus padres? –Harry preguntó preocupado.

-Sí, todos estamos bien. –Hermione sonrió brillantemente a las dos cabezas flotantes de sus amigos.

-¿Y qué vaaaaaaaaaaaaas a haceeeeeeeeeeeer?- Bostezó Ron, Hermione casi se había olvidado de la gran diferencia horaria entre Nueva York y Londres.

-Estoy pensando en inscribirme a alguna Universidad Muggle, y volar bajo el radar por algún tiempo, en serio que no quiero tratar con periodistas ahora; siento dejarlos solos con ellos chicos.

-Nah, está bien.- Harry rechazó la idea, ya estaba acostumbrado a ellos. –Si pudiera irme también lo haría.

-Gracias Harry.

Ron no estaba diciendo mucho y Hermione supo que tenían que hablar.

-Harry ¿podemos hablar después? Hay algo que…

-Ok, lo entiendo, te veré cuando terminen. –El-Chico-Que-Vivió desapareció de la chimenea.

Hermione echó un vistazo al reloj en la pared, le quedaban diez minutos en la Chimenea, ella estaba en el Consulado Mágico Británico que habían sido tan amables de establecer contacto con sus mejores amigos en Inglaterra. Necesitaba ser rápida, precisa pero sutil.

-Así que… ¿de qué querías hablar? –Ron preguntó torpemente.

-Sé que me fui sin decir mucho. –Ella comenzó.- Y que no hablamos mucho acerca del beso en la Cámara pero quería que supieras que no me arrepiento y que sería hermoso saber qué es lo que piensas al respecto.

Las manos de Hermione estaban sudando y su corazón latía más rápido que nunca mientras esperaba por su respuesta.

-Yo tampoco me arrepiento. –Él dijo confiadamente y Hermione dejó salir el aliento que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. –Pero yo estoy aquí y tú estás allá… Digo, si quieres intentarlo podemos hacerlo… Tampoco es como que esté diciendo que tengamos que hacerlo o algo, yo…-

-Ron, está bien.- Hermione dijo, haciendo que el balbuceo de Ron parara.- Entiendo lo que tratas de decir, simplemente no es tiempo para estar juntos.

Ron asintió, maravillado de lo fácil que ella podía entenderlo, y de qué tan fácil él hacía lo mismo. Aun así quería decir mucho más pero él no era bueno expresando sus sentimientos como ella, así que la dejó hablar.

-Creo que es mejor para nosotros estar con nuestras familias, la guerra todavía está presente y solo han pasado un mes y medio desde la Batalla Final, no estamos listos todavía.- Suspiró triste.

-Pero habrá un tiempo ¿cierto? En el que podamos intentar.- Ron dijo, negándose a darse por vencido.

-Eso espero.- Hermione le sonrió.

-Estaré aquí si me necesitas.

-Lo sé, también cuenta conmigo.

-¿Amigos?

-Amigos.

Un silencio agradable se asentó entre ellos.

-Tú y tu familia pueden venir para las fiestas.- Hermione dijo.

Ron sonrió traviesamente.

-No creo que haya suficiente comida en América para alimentar a todos los Weasley.

-Siempre puedes quedarte en la Madriguera Ronald.

La cabeza de Ron le dirigió una última sonrisa antes de desaparecer, ni siquiera dos segundos después el indomable cabello de Harry Potter apareció.

-¿Todo bien?

-Sí, no te preocupes por eso.

-¿Sabes que Ginny va a tratar de ir y arrastrarte de vuelta?

Hermione rio, eso sonaba bastante parecido a la fuerza de naturaleza que era su amiga pelirroja.

-Sí, pero antes de que tenga la oportunidad estoy contando contigo y tu cara de perrito para hacerla desistir.

-Todos te vamos a extrañar, Mione.

-También los extrañaré pero tenemos muchas maneras de estar en contacto, y no todas de ellas son mágicas, es por eso que quería hablar contigo, te voy a dar el teléfono de mi casa y cuando tenga un celular te lo mandaré también.- Hermione mordió su labio, debatiéndose si debería preguntar o no.- ¿Hay algún mortífago fugitivos?

Los ojos de Harry se volvieron oscuros y su cara seria, como todas las veces que hablaban de Lord Voldemort o de mortífagos.

-Hay algunos que sabemos con certeza que están muertos o en Azkabán, y de otros no se han recuperado los cuerpos o no los hemos podido identificar… Dolohov está entre ellos.

Hermione tocó su abdomen inconscientemente, deseaba con todo su corazón que fuera uno de los cuerpos no identificados.

-Pero no te preocupes Hermione, los atraparemos y mandaremos a Azkabán.

-Aun así ¡ALERTA PERMANENTE!

Harry sonrió algo triste al recordar la muerte de Alastor Moody.

-Y ¿cómo te está tratando América hasta ahora?

-Es maravilloso Harry, la gente que he conocido es grandiosa; no tienes que preocuparte por que encuentre amigos aquí.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, ¿cuándo conectarás la chimenea a la Floo?

-Si los empleados continúan siendo así de buenos yo diría que para pasado mañana.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron como platos.

-Wow, de verdad te están dando tratamiento especial por salvar el mundo ¿verdad?

-Puedes apostar en ello.- Un "knock" se oyó y Hermione supo que su tiempo se estaba agotando. –Harry, tengo que irme; dale a Ron, Neville, Luna, Ginny y el resto de los Weasley todo mi amor.

-Claro que sí.

-Y házme saber cómo están Teddy, Hagrid, la profesora McGonagall y todos los demás.

-Sí.

-Estoy hablando en serio, quiero que me…

-¡Te diré todo Mione! ¡Deja de preocuparte por nosotros! –Harry la cortó divertido; esa era su Hermione, siempre perdiendo la cabeza por otros.- Nos cuidaremos, disfruta tu tiempo con tus padres.- Otro "knock" se escuchó.

-Hasta luego. –Dijo Hermione mientras las llamas se consumían a sí mismas.

* * *

Pepper se estaba arrepintiendo de haber introducido Hermione Granger a Tony. No sabía que había sido una mala idea hasta que Steve llamó, diciendo que Hermione le había mandado un mensaje poniendo que los Granger querían agradecerles a todos por su ayuda. Pepper le dijo a Tony y ella esperaba que él hiciera alguna excusa para liberarse a sí mismo del encuentro, había estado tan segura de que eso haría que había preparado _su_ sonrisa.

Por supuesto que se llevó una sorpresa cuando Tony abrió un hueco en su horario y reservó una cena en un restaurante elegante para el encuentro. Lo que la perturbó más era el incesante murmuro de Tony acerca de las posibilidades de descubrir sus secretos y otras cosas que no tenían sentido en total. Pepper podía decir con toda certeza que la loca curiosidad de Tony había hecho aparición.

Ahora estaba tratando de convencerlo de no ir sin ningún éxito, él estaba terco con ver a Hermione Granger de nuevo y ella sabía que –en esto- no lo pararía; la única cosa que podía hacer era estar en la cena y tratar de controlarlo ahí, o… ¿había otra manera de hacerlo? Pepper sonrió cuando una idea vino a su mente, necesitaba hablar con Steve.

* * *

Steve sabía que Stark querría hacer una gran escena pero cuando Pepper le llamó y le explicó sus planes Steve no dudó en dejarla usar la grabación de la disculpa como un… incentivo para que se comportara bien –porque el "chantaje" es ilegal y una palabra tan drástica-. Así que Pepper cambió la reunión a una Cafetería más modesta. No era la misma a la que habían ido él y Hermione pero seguía siendo buena. Él llegó primero, un poco temprano, así que se preparó para una larga espera.

-¿Qué onda Cap?

¿Podría ser cierto? ¿Stark llegando temprano? Steve no lo podía creer, Stark estaba sentado en frente de él.

-Hola Stark.

-¿Acaso… llegué temprano? –Preguntó claramente confundido y checando su reloj.

-Sí, diez minutos.

-Huh, no lo noté, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuve así de emocionado por algo.

-Prometiste que te comportarías ¿recuerdas?

-Trataré.

Pepper y los Granger entraron a la tienda conversando animadamente; Hermione se veía más feliz y relajada que antes, ahora lucía más de su edad en vez de una mujer desesperanzada disfrazada de adolescente. Pepper estaba radiante, como siempre, y los saludó cuando los vio. Marianne Granger tenía las pecas y la nariz de su hija, su cabello tenía un hermoso color miel y caía en controladas ondas, sus ojos parecían caramelo derretido, brillando de tanta calidez en ellos; estaba sonriendo y era más alta –por pulgadas- y esbelta que Hermione. David Granger tenía el mismo cabello desordenado que su hija pero unos cuantos tonos más oscuro, sus ojos eran una particular combinación entre café y verde, tenía una barba y todo en él gritaba "Ciudadano Inglés", se movía de manera orgullosa y se aseguraba de mantener a Marianne y a Hermione en su campo de visión. Lucían maravillosos juntos, como una familia.

-Eso habría descartado nuestra teoría de que no fueran familia si aún la tuviéramos. –Stark susurró antes de pararse y poner una brillante sonrisa en su rostro, sin lugar a dudas había puesto el "encanto Stark" en marcha. –Vaya, vaya, vaya ¿acaso te ves más hermosa cada vez que te miro Pepper? ¡Y ustedes deben de ser Marianne y David Granger! Estoy muy feliz de ver que Hermione fue capaz de encontrarlos.

-Gracias Tony, y sí ellos son los Granger,- Y en un tono de voz muy bajito agregó.- Pórtate bien.

-Como usted ya sabe nuestros nombres creo que podemos saltarnos las presentaciones, después de todo usted es bien conocido en casi todas partes.- Dijo David mientras estrechaba la mano de Tony, en seguida decidió que no le agradaba, era demasiado arrogante para su gusto.

-Por favor, llámenme Tony. - Él podía sentir la animosidad dirigida a su persona, David Granger era un tipo inteligente.

David estaba a punto de contestar haciendo énfasis en "Señor Stark" cuando Marianne lo interrumpió al hablar con el otro hombre en la mesa.

-Y ¿quién es este apuesto caballero que está aquí? ¿Podrías ser Steve Rogers? ¡Hermione no ha hecho nada más que hablar maravillas de ti! ¡Estaba ansiosa por conocerte! – Marianne dijo sonriendo más ampliamente de lo que se creía posible. –Yo soy Marianne Granger, la madre de Hermione, muchas gracias por ayudar a mi hija a encontrarnos, es bueno saber que todavía hay almas nobles en este mundo.

-Mamá…- Hermione dijo apenada, a veces su madre olvidaba que la gente normal no se emocionaban tanto y tendía a sobre reaccionar.

-Sí, lo siento querida.- Marianne no lucía arrepentida en lo absoluto.- Realmente quería agradecerles a todos por cada parte a la que contribuyeron para hacer que mi familia esté completa de nuevo. Simplemente no sé cómo expresar que tan agradecida estoy, nada parece suficiente.

-¿Podemos sentarnos por favor? –Hermione dijo, todavía un poco apenada pero feliz porque todos estaban juntos de nuevo.

Los demás accedieron y se sentaron, un mesero apareció casi instantáneamente y les dio los menús y tomó las órdenes, dejándolos solos para hablar una vez más. Pepper y Marianne inmediatamente se llevaron de maravilla, David fue más difícil de tratar pero cuando Hermione lo golpeó ligeramente con su codo de una manera no tan discreta comenzó a participar más en la conversación.

Los Granger eran agradables y normales, nada parecía indicar "fenómenos" o algo similar… lo que hacía que Tony estuviera extremadamente frustrado pues él había esperado poder obtener algo de esa reunión.

El mesero vino de nuevo y comenzó a quitar las cosas, en el proceso tiró la sal al suelo, Hermione la cachó y él se disculpó, ella respondió que no había problema y la plática siguió. Tony continuó hablando con David sobre cómo el mercado estaba y… ¡Hermione la atrapó! Como si fuera una acción ensayada todos en la mesa dejaron de hablar como si finalmente se dieran cuenta de lo que había pasado.

-¡Wow Hermione! –Marianne exclamó sorprendida.- ¡Tienes buenos reflejos!

Hermione se sonrojó y asintió tímidamente.

-Sí, debe de ser por todo el tiempo que pasé con Harry.

Tony seguía maravillado ante lo que había pasado. No era como si la gente con buenos reflejos fuesen raros pero aun así no lo había esperado de _ella,_ dado que no parecía del tipo atlético y tanto como David o Marianne mostraban señales de ser tan ágiles, por lo tanto no podía ser hereditario y eso llevaba a la conclusión de que había desarrollado esa habilidad por su cuenta.

-¿Juegas algún deporte?- Pepper preguntó y se arrepintió de inmediato de haberlo hecho al ver la chispa hambrienta que apareció en los ojos de Tony.

-No, soy más una come-libros.- Ella respondió simplemente.

-¿Cuáles son sus planes ahora que están juntos? ¿Piensan volver a Londres?

-Si se puede saber.- Agregó Pepper mientras le daba una mirada de advertencia a Tony.

-No, por el momento nos quedaremos en América, Hermione va a terminar su escuela.- David dijo firmemente.

Esa era una oportunidad que Tony no se perdería por nada del mundo.

-¿Dónde estudiaste antes, Hermione? Si quieres podría escribir una recomendación y serías aceptada en cualquier Universidad… -Chasqueó los dedos.-… así de rápido. Solo tendrías que decirme un poco acerca de tus notas y nombre de personas que pueda llamar para confirmar lo que estás diciendo.

La tensión apareció de inmediato, Hermione dejó de sonreír y una expresión calculadora se instaló en su rostro, pensamientos cruzando por su cabeza. Marianne lucía preocupada y David frunció el ceño, definitivamente no le gustaba Tony Stark en lo absoluto.

\- Eso es muy amable de tu parte. - Gente respondió, cuidando sus palabras. - Pero yo... no continúe mis estudios después de que cumplí once, porque hubo algunos problemas en el orfanato. Todo lo que he aprendido ha sido por las muchas horas que pasé en la biblioteca pública y preguntándole a un profesor que iba regularmente ahí. - Ella mintió, era espeluznante lo fácil que se volvía con el tiempo.

Tony estaba impresionado; inventar una mentira tan rápido... pero no lo hizo con sutileza, todos en la mesa se dieron cuanta que estaba mintiendo y Steve junto con Pepper la miraban sospechosos, sus padres estaban asombrados. Pepper lo pateó con la punta de su talón en la pantorrilla. En serio, esa mujer sería su ruina algún día.

-Au... En ese caso, estaré feliz de indicarte cómo obtener tus certificados, solo tendrás que tomar algunos exámenes y con mi ayuda puedes programalos cuando quieras. - Ofreció.

Hermione estaba sorprendida mas asintió; esa era una rara oportunidad y ella sería una tonta por no aprovecharla, y Hermione Granger no era una tonta.

\- Así que... creo que es hora de que nos vayamos. - Marianne dijo, sonriendo que mientras más tiempo pasarán ahí más tendrían que mentir.

\- Gracias de nuevo por todo. - David dijo, estrechando manos rápidamente, él también estaba ansioso por irse.

\- De nada. - Los tres americanos respondieron al unísono.

\- Hermione, si necesitas algo mientras estás en Nueva York sabes que puedes llamarme, ¿cierto? - Steve dijo.

Ella sonrió brillantemente y asintió a la versión más grande de Neville.

\- Sí, gracias Steve.

-Entonces que tengan un buen d...- David comenzó.

Una gran explosión se escuchó enfrente de la calle, las ventanas del banco estallaron y el vidrio voló por todas partes. Hermione ya estaba sobre sus pies y saliendo de la cafetería sin ni siquiera ser consciente de ello; los gritos de sus padres no fueron escuchados mientras ella se aproximaba a los heridos afuera del banco.

* * *

¡¿Acaso Granger creía que era James Bond?! ¿Por qué corría _hacia_ el peligro? Tony llamó a Jarvis y su traje apareció volando y se adhirió a su cuerpo.

-¡Encárgate de los civiles, Steve! –Dijo y se fue volando.

Pepper y Steve empezaron a guiar a la gente fuera de la zona de peligro y se aseguraron que alguien llamara al 911. Sin embargo, David y Marianne se rehusaron a moverse mientras que Hermione estuviera ahí, incluso fueron a ayudarla bajo la excusa de que eran doctores y podían ayudar en algo. Steve no se atrevió a señalar que eran dentistas y que probablemente no pudieran ayudar tanto.

Marianne y David llegaron a donde estaba Hermione y estaba sorprendidos y orgullos de ella conforme la veían atender a un joven que estaba consciente pero con dolor. Su hija levantó la mirada y ellos pudieron ver el alivio que inundó su rostro al verlos ahí.

-¡Ayúdenme! –Gritó.

Marianne fue hacia el chico y comenzó a ayudarlo, David buscaba a otros heridos y en cuestión de segundos Hermione estaba con él, después se separaron y ayudaron a tanta gente como pudieron. Las sirenas de una ambulancia se oyeron y éstas llegaron no tanto después. Juntos podrían llevarse a tanta gente fuera de la zona de peligro como fuera posible.

Pero entonces Ironman fue mandado volando hacia atrás y el corazón de Hermione se hundió; si algo –o alguien- podría apartar a Ironman tan fácil entonces la Policía no tenía ninguna oportunidad. Sacó su varita y buscó a sus padres con la mirada, ellos también la veían con horror escrito en sus rostros. Ella les sonrió y se desilusionó, con todo el caos alrededor era casi imposible que alguien lo hubiera notado.

Y así, Hermione entró al banco. Tony estaba peleando contra la gran cosa, ella no podía describirla precisamente: aterrador, enojado, rojo y negro, todo en el gritaba "malvado". Eso brillaba conforme le daba la luz, entonces podría ser de metal, lo que conllevaba a que fuera mecánico ¿tal vez alguien lo controlaba? La magia y la tecnología no se llevaban bien y si pudiera usar su magia entonces _podría_ ser posible que se averiara… y también el traje de Ironman si es que estaba en rango. Un ataque directo estaba descartado.

Si la persona que lo controlaba quería asaltar el banco entonces debería haber más robots, o los responsables en persona- dentro, recolectando el dinero o la información o lo que fuera que quisieran robar. Decidiendo qué hacer, dejó que Tony siguiera aguantando los golpes del robot y se dirigió primero a la bóveda donde, predeciblemente, estaban seis versiones más pequeñas del malvado robot de afuera. Hermione no podía hacer que alguien la viera o le prestara atención así que descartó los hechizos que podrían ser ruidosos.

- _Aqua eructo.-_ Susurró y agitó su varita en un movimiento fluido. Los robots dejaron de moverse en cuanto el agua que conjuró los roció, sus circuitos explotaron y ellos cayeron al suelo sin "vida". – _Diffindo. –_ Agregó como precaución, con eso su trabajo estaba hecho.

* * *

-¿Qué te tomó tanto Cap?- Stark gritó.

-Cállate y dispara Stark.

-Owww, hieres mis sentimientos.

Steve rodó los ojos y comenzó a pelear, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que saltó a alguna batalla al azar por primera vez, todo lo que había hecho últimamente era trabajo para Fury. Peleando juntos el robot no tenía ninguna oportunidad, aunque aguantó bastante bien; quienquiera que lo hubiese construido debía de ser un genio.

Stark y él corrieron hacia la bóveda, una vez que el robot estuvo en el suelo, y se encontraron con otras seis miniaturas de su enemigo, destruidos. ¿Tal vez por algún protocolo de auto-destrucción? Pero entonces ¿por qué tenían ese tajo en el medio?

-Bueno, parece que alguien se hizo cargo de nuestros problemas.- Stark dijo y levantó uno de los robots.-Me llevaré esto a la Torre a ver si puedo obtener algo de esto, buena suerte con los polis y diles adiós a los Granger por mí, ¿Pepper está bien?

Steve maldijo internamente, se había olvidado de los Granger.

-Sí, Pepper está bien, la mandé lejos.

-Bien, gracias Cap.

Con eso Ironman salió volando y Steve abandonó el banco. Los Granger estaban bien, todavía estaban ayudando a los demás, haciendo que la gente se calmara y manteniendo la histeria colectiva a raya. De verdad eran gente maravillosa, era una lástima que algo malo pasara dondequiera que estuviera, ellos no lo merecían.

Los pensamientos de Steve fueron interrumpidos por el oficial de policía que se le acercó, quería una declaración.

* * *

-Solo con mi suerte. - Dijo Hermione horas después.- ¡En serio parece que los problemas me siguen! Y yo que pensé que finalmente tendría un año tranquilo aquí.

Sus padres le habían soltado una larga regañina acerca de lo irresponsable y estúpido que había sido de su parte el correr a la línea de fuego. Ella los había extrañado tanto que no le importó tanto que le gritaran, también estaba tan agotada que muy apenas podía mantenerse despierta.

A lo mejor cuando entrara a la Universidad todo sería finalmente normal.

Marianne y David podrían haberla regañado una y otra vez pero ellos también habían saltado a la línea de fuego por ella, y eso la hacía sonreír. Tomó prestado el celular de su mamá para mandarle un mensaje a Steve.

 _Hermione Granger:_

 _¿Estás bien?_ _Soy H. Granger desde el celular de mi madre._

Presionó "enviar" y dos minutos después llegó una respuesta.

 _Steve Rogers:_

 _Sí, es bueno saber que también estás bien –no sabía a dónde llamarte-. Nos asustaste._

 _Hermione Granger:_

 _Lo siento._ _Estoy cansada ¿podemos hablar otro día? Me gustaría tener un guía en Nueva York, si tú puedes, claro está._

 _Steve Rogers:_

 _Cuando quieras, tú sabes dónde encontrarme. Descansa, hasta luego. Dile "hola" a tus papás de mi parte ¿quieres?_

Hermione cerró el teléfono y sonrió, Steve era una persona tan dulce, ella era muy afortunada de que la hubiera encontrado. Dijo buenas noches y abrazó a sus padres y se fue a dormir al sillón-cama que estaba en la sala. Con el sueño ya rondándola casi olvidó poner los Encantamientos Silenciadores alrededor, solo en caso de que tuviera pesadillas pues se le había acabado la poción de Dormir-sin-sueños. Ahora que había encontrado a sus padres tendría como prioridad el prepararla.

Bostezó y pensó en todo lo que tenía: sus padres, sus amigos en Inglaterra, y sus nuevos amigos aquí en Nueva York, la oportunidad de ir a la escuela de nuevo. Sonrió y –con un movimiento de su varita- quitó los encantamientos antes de irse a dormir.

Después de todo, ¿cómo podría tener pesadillas cuando todo era tan perfecto?

* * *

 **¡Tada! Por fin terminé de traducirlo a español, siento la demora pero no puedo dejar de agradecerles a todos los que han dado "favorite" o "follow" a la historia. ¡Solo falta el epílogo! O.O Espero tenerlo listo pronto.**

 **Especial agradecimiento a** Madara M. Katastrophal, Kutzi Shiro, Pauli Jean Malfoy, redeginori -espero te haya gustado más este-, sapphire97 y florperlachiquis52 **por sus reviews el capítulo anterior c:**

 **Y el aviso de la secuela será en el epílogo.**

 **¿Alguien ya vio la de Deadpool? Yo no :C**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


	8. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Regresar a la escuela era una de las cosas más emocionantes que Hermione había hecho en mucho tiempo, e incluso más porque era una escuela Muggle ¡La Universidad ni más ni menos! Hermione suspiró contenta y miró al mapa para encontrar su salón, eso no resultaría un problema, en sus años en Hogwarts y en los bosques había desarrollado un gran sentido de orientación. Encontró el salón en poco tiempo y no se sorprendió al notar que era la única ahí. La bruja sonrió y tomó asiento en el frente pero no en el medio, estaba determinada a no atraer atención a sí misma, en vez de eso se sentó cerca de la puerta en caso de que necesitara una salida rápida. Suspiró, ¿llegaría el día en el que dejara de pensar así?

Un chirrido la asustó y de inmediato sacó su varita y, al mismo tiempo, se giraba para analizar a la posible amenaza. Sólo eran unos estudiantes.

-Disculpa, ¿aquí va a ser la clase de Economía? –Una chica preguntó.

Hermione se calmó antes de responder.

-No, aquí será la clase de Física.

-Oh, claro, gracias.- Los estudiantes se fueron.

Hermione se sentó de nuevo y se preguntó cuándo se paró en primer lugar. _Pasará algún tiempo antes de que vuelva a la normalidad._ Pensó secamente para sí misma.

Abrió su libro y comenzó a leer, aun y cuando hubiera pasado sus exámenes con brillantes notas eso no significaba que pudiera holgazanear, después de todo siempre había cosas nuevas por aprender. Lentamente, pero no sin que pasara desapercibido para ella, el salón se llenó. Aunque "llenó" no era la mejor manera de describirlo, apenas había otros veinte estudiantes. Nadie se sentó junto a ella, Hermione mentalmente se encogió de hombros, tanto mejor.

La maestra entró al salón y las calladas conversaciones cesaron en un santiamén, Hermione levantó una ceja –o al menos lo habría hecho si pudiera-, al parecer la mujer tenía una reputación.

-Buenos días clase.- Saludó, su tono implicando que no iba a ser buena.- Soy la Dr. Rose Brooks y por las caras que tienen asumo que han oído hablar de mí y déjenme decirles que todo lo que les dijeron…- Sonrió cruelmente, disfrutando el terror que causaba en sus alumnos.- Todo es verdad.

Si Hermione no hubiera peleado en la guerra no tenido clases con Snape probablemente hubiera sentido el mismo escalofrío que corrió por el cuerpo de todos en el salón de clases. Pero no lo hizo, de hecho estaba comenzando a gustar de la maestra, estaba ansiosa por un nuevo reto.

\- Así que preparen ese cerebro suyo porque no voy a ponérselas fá...

Un fuerte chirrido se escuchó en la puerta y ahí estaba un joven, luciendo apenado y maldiciendo por lo bajo. Hermione rio bajo, eso era algo que Ron haría.

La dr. Rose Brooks sacudió su cabeza en sigo de que ya se había dado por vencida con ese alumno sin haber siquiera intentado. Él entró al salón y se sentó a dos asientos de Hermione, cerca de la puerta pero dándole su espacio, ella se preguntó si también tendría algún tipo de complejo como ella pero lo descartó en seguida; solo era su paranoica mente tratando de ver enemigos donde no los había.

-Cómo iba diciendo…- Brooks continuó su discurso.

Fue una breve introducción a su manera de trabajar y de enseñar, y antes de que Hermione pudiera decir "Merlín" ya tenían una tarea. La mujer era intensa, eso se lo concedía. Brooks paró para escribir un problema en el pizarrón y luego barrió el salón con la mirada; definitivamente era una sadista pues pasó al muchacho más nervioso de toda la clase a resolverlo. Brooks no decía nada, simplemente esperaba al inevitable fracaso y eso hizo que a Hermione le agradara menos ya que ella estaba en contra de cualquier forma de humillación.

-Doctora Brooks.- Dijo fuerte y claro, varias cabezas giraron en su dirección.- Me gustaría intentarlo.

La doctora sonrió, todos los semestres había alguien que creía que podía confrontarla, tal parecía que era el turno de esa chica.

-Por supuesto que puede intentarlo señorita, señor Davies regrese a su asiento.

Hermione le sonrió a Davies quien la veía agradecido.

-Me temo que no escuché su nombre.- Brooks dijo.

-Hermione Granger.- Respondió confiadamente.

-Bien señorita Granger,- la burla en su voz hizo que el temperamento de Hermione se encendiera.- Ilumínenos.

Y vaya que lo hizo. El pizarrón pronto estuvo lleno de números, variables y ecuaciones, Hermione no apartó su mirada ni una vez, era increíble. Incluso Brooks estaba impresionada –ese era un problema de su examen de Ph.D.-, y ansiaba enseñarle a esa joven mente maestra que estaba enfrente de ella.

-Gracias señorita Granger.

-Cuando quiera doctora.

-¿Alguna pregunta?

Varias manos tímidas se alzaron y Brooks procedió a responder las preguntas, Hermione se dirigió a su lugar y el Señor Retrasado le sonrió.

-Bien hecho.- Dijo él mientras Brooks continuaba sus explicaciones.

-Gracias, pero deberías de prestar atención, no es un problema fácil. –Ella contestó.

-Estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo, me refiero a resolver el problema, me ganaste por un segundo.

-Deberías ser más rápido entonces.- Hermione replicó encogiéndose de hombros.

Señor Retrasado rio y ambos concentraron su atención en la doctora conforme empezaba a explicar algo nuevo. Al final de la clase Hermione se paró y recogió sus cosas, había sido una clase muy esclarecedora lo que hacía que estuviera muy contenta con el resultado de su mañana.

-¿Podrían venir ustedes dos acá, por favor? –Brooks dijo.

Hermione miró alrededor y notó que solo quedaban ella y Retrasado, ambos se acercaron a la maestra.

-Gracias, asumo que ambos oyeron que el proyecto final será en parejas.- Ambos asintieron.- Excelente, quiero que los dos trabajen juntos y espero grandes cosas de ustedes, los veré en la próxima clase.

Y solo así Brooks salió del salón dejando a Hermione y Retardado solos.

-Bueno, supongo que ahora somos compañeros. –Ella dijo tratando de romper el silencio incómodo.

-Sí…- Él respondió elocuentemente.- De todos modos, estoy seguro de que será increíble trabajar contigo.

Hermione miró al chico, ella realmente no quería terminar emparejada con alguien irresponsable, él lucía suficientemente normal, cabello y ojos cafés, delgado pero no al punto de llamarlo flacucho o medianamente musculoso, era más alto que ella –tal vez por un pie- y con una sonrisa amistosa en su rostro. Bueno, sí la doctora quería que trabajara con él ella lo iba a hacer.

-Me llamo Hermione Granger, es un placer.- Se presentó formalmente mientras le ofrecía su mano.

-Yo me llamo Peter Parker.- Respondió todavía sonriendo.

* * *

 **EL FIN**

 **Espero les haya gustado el epílogo, ustedes ya saben que aquí no se acaba, habrá una secuela llamada Aventuras en Nueva York, gracias por su apoyo y comentarios :3**

 **Un agradecimiento especial a** sapphire97 **(gracias por comentar tanto, y tenía que poner a Hermione entrando en acción :p)** , Aid4 **(que bueno que te gustó, y sí, es desafortunado la falta de crossovers en español :c),** florperlachiquis52 **(mujer ya no tengo que ver cómo se escribe tu usuario de tanto que comentas ya me lo aprendí XD), y** redeginori **(el epílogo también está pequeñito ¡pero viene más!).**

 **Oh y también gracias a los que dieron follow o favorite. Otro anuncio sobre la secuela, no será posteada pronto, estimo que será hasta verano porque quiero concentrarme en la escuela :C**

 **¡Nos vemos! ¡Feliz San Valentín!**


End file.
